A Risk Worse Than Detention
by GodlessSavior
Summary: there're murders at X Middle School. Who could be behind them? It's up to Fillmore and Third to find out...except there's no Third. (Compleated)
1. It Begins

A Risk Worse Than Expulsion

Chapter 1: Whatever Happened to Third?

by Son of the Specter 992

"My name is Cornelius Fillmore. I'm the best safety officer at X Middle School, or I was. Ever since that newbie Sean Alahante came and joined the safety patrol, my partner Ingrid Third and I have only been in the #2 space. Right now I'm on the trail of a mass murderer in X. I only have 7 hours before the killer takes the only thing that means anything to me in the whole school, my partner."

The school therapist turned to Fillmore sighing. "Okay Cornelius, I understand that, but I'll ask you again, how does this make you feel?"

'Look, Ms. Kalahan, You've been asking me that for fifteen minutes and the answer has been the same for fifteen minutes. It makes me feel angry!!! The letter told me to come here for the next clue. Now will you please give it to me?"

Fillmore walked over to the window and shut his eyes. He reopened them and looked out in surprise. Out the fourth-floor window he could see engraved in the flag-post were the letters, AVC

Fillmore returned to the Safety Patrol Headquarters in confusion. Sean was there on the phone waiting for him. He hangs up and turns to Fillmore.

"Hello Cornelius, I just got off the phone with O'Farrell. He wanted me to tell you to meet him in the mascot room."

Fillmore leaves the office and heads off to Lobstie the Lobster's room. When he enters he stops in shock. In the water tank sitting on the table in the middle of the room lay a scrunched over O'Farrell. Someone had drowned him.

(2 hours later, 5 hours left to find Ingrid)

Mr. and Mrs. O'Farrell excited the school in tears. Their son had been murdered. This had been the third death so far. Tahama had found in the dark room with a noose around her neck suspended 2 feet in the air. Joseph Anza had been found in the compost heap behind school. His body had burn marks as if he had been thrown onto an open fire, which he probably had.

"I don't get it Vallejo, who would want to wipe out the safety patrol?"

"Who knows Fillmore? Probably someone you and Ingrid have already busted like Monica or the A.V. Club."

Coming to his scenes, Fillmore started to stand up when he heard a banging sound coming from Junior Commissioner Vallejo's office.

"What was that?" Fillmore asked.

"It was most likely my new hot cocoa maker getting warmed up. You know that I'm hooked on the stuff."

"Okay Vallejo, I'll leave you to your work. I've got to get to the A.V. Club." Fillmore responded as he left the room. Sean, who was listening in on the conversation, got up and sneaked away. Vallejo left as well.

About four minutes later a dark figure entered the Safety Patrol Office and went into Vallejo's office. He saw there a raven-haired girl in a black dress tied to a chair on her side outside of an open closet.

"Well, well Ms. Third, your feeble attempts to attract attention to yourself almost worked, but it won't happen again. In 3 hours, your life will be over and…it on to Fillmore."

Fillmore entered the A.V. Clubhouse. Right in front of him was a table was a set up that would make a TV station engineer proud. Television sets were stacked neatly atop one another, all interconnected with one VCR. In front of the VCR was a video tape labeled, in neat handwriting, with the words "Master Cornelius Fillmore." He picked up the video and puts it in the VCR and pushes the play button.

As the reels inside the tape turned the image of a figure dressed in black appeared on the multiple screens. Behind the figure he could see Ingrid.

"If you are watching this video then I have go congratulated you for coming this far. This is the final clue to find me with, The streets that you cross, form employee to boss."


	2. Tell Tale End

A Risk Worse Than Expulsion

Chapter 2: A Tell Tale End

by Son of the Specter 992

**Author's Note:** Hi this isn't my first fic, it's my second. so there! Ha! But seriously folks. I'd to thank my sister. I know she's sitting her typing this because I'm not the one in the computer chair and she is, in fact these aren't my words she embellishing... **SotS992 takes back keyboard from sister** **SotS992:** Well, now that that's over, I'm Son of the Specter 992, and I sure as heck approve this message....wait a minute no I don't. **Queen Hotaru takes back keyboard**

**Hotaru:** Yes you do. Trust me, You do.

Ok. Now I want to thank my sister, penname Queen Hotaru, although she hasn't written or posted in over a year and a half.

**Hotaru:** I haven't had time! I'm doing college application **looks up** Uh...oh... **thump** **Hotaru (AKA Abby) is surrounded by mail from colleges** Does anyone want these? I don't.

SotS992: Ok. Now that that's been said...and that's a lot to be said, back to the fic.

**Hotaru:** Really you can have the papers. Free of cost. Oh..ok, STORY!!!!

(A.V. HQ, 1 ½ hours left to find Ingrid)

Fillmore entered the A.V. Clubhouse. Right in front of him was a table was a set up that would make any TV station engineer proud. Television sets were stacked neatly atop one another, all interconnected with one VCR. In front of the VCR was a video tape labeled, in neat handwriting, with the words "Master Cornelius Fillmore." He picked up the video and puts it in the VCR and pushes the play button.

As the reels inside the tape turned the image of a figure dressed in black appeared on the multiple screens. Behind the figure he could see Ingrid.

"If you are watching this video then I have go congratulated you for coming this far. This is the final clue.

"The streets that you cross, from employee to boss, the one held you dear, so far yet so near, the tree upon which grows the moss.

"Figure it out and you can find me. Oh, and the person in this poem. You will find your precious Ingrid in his room."

The video turned off and Fillmore thought. 'The first line must not have anything to do with the clues but the rest must' Fillmore thought to himself, 'From employee to boss, of course, Vallejo's office.

Fillmore barged into the Vallejo's office. "Okay Sean, the games over. Give Ingrid back." he walked into the room and tripped. He looked at what he tripped over and gasped.

Lying down on the floor was Sean with a look of horror on his face and blood all over his body. The figure standing by an the unmistakable form of Ingrid turned on the light. Standing next to Ingrid, with a gun in his hand was Vallejo.

"Vallejo, why? The murders, this is all of your doing?

"Yes Fillmore, it was me, I was tired of you costing the safety patrol, funds because of all your messes. But now, I'm going to get rid of the only thing that you care about and kill you from the inside out."

Vallejo started to pull the trigger when Fillmore pushed his arm so it wouldn't get Ingrid. The gun-arm swung until it pointed towards Fillmore. BANG. That was all Fillmore heard before everything went black.


	3. Say G'night Gracie I mean Third

A Risk Worse Than Expulsion

Chapter 3: A Memorial to Remember

by Son of the Specter 992

"His name was Cornelius Fillmore. He was the best safety patroller in the entirety of X middle school, My best friend, and something more. He sacrificed himself to save my life and his sacrifice won't be forgotten. That is why I am here to dedicate the new symbol of X Middle School, the Cornelius Fillmore Memorial Statue and Lobster Emporium. Thank you."

These were the last words Ingrid said before she plunged herself into the cold winter lake to drown. 'I always liked you Cornelius, now we can be together forever.'


End file.
